


Week Four - “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Four - “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

Next to me, Dean kept shifting uncomfortably, again and again, and it really started to distract me. We had a job to do here, after all.

“What the hell are you doing, Dean?” I snapped in a whisper when it got too much.

“This thing is ridiculous.” he muttered, gesturing to his outfit.

“It most definitely is not. Let me tell you, a man wise beyond his years said that a suit, especially a well-tailored one, is to a woman what lingerie is to a man. Why else do you think all those fancy-shmancy ladies stare at your ass when you walk by?”

“They’re doing WHAT?”

“Shhh…”

“What now?”

“Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

“How am I supposed to be quiet when you dump something like that on me???”

“Come on Dean, it’s not that bad. And the suit can’t be that uncomfortable. Besides…”

I leaned over to him and whispered a few sentences into his ear, hearing him catch his breath after every one of them. What I said seemed to shut him up, and he did not fidget again for the remainder of the evening. On the other hand, he began to blush a dark shade of red every time our eyes met, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek bloody and raw in order to not burst out laughing and draw unnecessary attention to myself. We were lucky enough Dean had not blown our cover with his childish complaining and messing about.


End file.
